Take Me to Your Heart
by melancholic orchid
Summary: It's James' seventh year, and this time he is confident to win the affection he's longed for for so long. If not, he may be left to dream from a distance. Please read and review.
1. A Year to Remember

**Take Me to Your Heart  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, settings, and such. I also don't own this chapter. All credit on this chapter goes to song muse. J.K. Rowling is the greatest writer ever! (Long live Dumbledore!)**

**Chapter 1: A Year to Remember  
****Written by Song Muse

* * *

**

He had tried everything – seriously. At first, he had thought it would be easy. How hard could it have been? After all, he was reasonably good-looking, popular, smart, Prefect, and the best Quidditch player at Hogwarts.

And it still wasn't enough. He had always passed his rejections as her playing hard to get…But honestly, how long could one play the game? Surely not for the whole time James had liked her, which started in fourth year. He had the fleeting thought that maybe just maybe, she wasn't into him. It was possible. After all, Narcissa from Slytherin surely didn't like him.

The girl – no, woman he adored was Lily Evans. She was the red-haired beauty of the Gryffindors. She was the smartest and kindest witch in the year. And, she was the object of James' affection.

He didn't get it. What was she so repulsed by? She claimed year after year, time after time, that it was his attitude, and he had worked on that. He had!

It hurt him every time she said no, which was a lot of times, and his hope of ever knowing her inside out lessened every single time. But he never gave up. James never gave up on anything.

Lily… he wanted to be with her – to BE with her. Not like the other guys she dated who just wanted her so they could show off, or gain a quick snog. No. James was brought up to be different.

He just wanted to… hold her hand. Talk to her, without her getting angry or annoyed or without her yelling at him. He wanted to learn about her. And maybe, if things went well between them, maybe kiss her one day… but those days were running short.

This had to be the year. He knew he told himself this every year, but this time, he was determined. This was his last chance. This might be the last time he saw her… forever. James' seventh year was the difference between maybe a lifetime with Lily, or… a life living in his parents' basement, as a hermit.

Pushing the thoughts to the back of his head momentarily, James turned back to his parents for the last time before the Christmas break.

They were at the Hogwarts Express, waiting for James to board the train. He had his trolley beside him, ready to go. Many students were saying their last goodbyes to their families. James had not sited any of his friends, yet. Except for Sirius, but he had rushed off to claim their seats quickly.

His mom smiled lovingly. His father's arm was around her waist. "Mum, Dad, I'll miss you a lot." He hugged them both at the same time tightly. "See you at Christmas, okay?"

James' mother kissed him affectionately on the forehead. James blushed as she said, "Write to us often, pumpkin!"

Did she have to say that? Oh well… he watched his parents wave for the final time, before walking away and Apparating discretely into thin air.

He sighed. He loved his parents. They were the best in the world… most of the time. A snicker was heard behind him.

Swirling around, he almost collided into a greasy-haired, long-nosed, pale boy wearing dark, depressing clothes. James eyes hardened as he looked upon the boy he had grown to hate –Snape. "Watch out, Snivellus. Or we'll be starting our fun earlier this year," he growled, as he shoved the boy out of his path, making a point of avoiding him as he walked furiously into the train. Where the bloody hell was Padfoot?

God. Bloody. Bastard. Laughing about his parents. He actually had the nerve. James fumed silently. Now in a bad mood, he bluntly ignored the calls from blushing girls, his Quidditch teammates, and a tall, fair-haired boy.

When they saw the look on his face, they all became quiet. They all knew his tendency to curse others when they got in his angry path. All, except the fair-haired student, that is.

This student rushed ahead of him, "James."

Looking down, James hurried along. He didn't want to talk to any one. He just wanted to find Padfoot, and the other Marauders and plan another full moon.

"James."

"PRONGS! WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU!"

Prongs, hey? James looked up, and peered into the boy's face, his own face changing from a curious one to a wide smile. Remus! Moony! Wereman! Pulling his friend into a manly hug, he took the time to mutter, "Moony, were your moon days as promising as the ones we all spend together?"

Remus paled. "Not quite…"

James nodded, understanding, pushing his friend forwards. "Let's go find Sirius."

* * *

Remus was the first to go into the compartment. Sirius lay on the seat, taking up the whole right side of the compartment. 

"Sirius. How was your summer?" Remus asked, as he plopped himself down on a seat. He pulled out a long book, entitled, 1006 Ways to Spend Your Moon-Filled Days.

Sirius smiled toothily. "Good. Mrs. Potter makes the best food in the world."

Remus smiled. "And how was dear Jamsie?"

The boy lying down sighed dramatically. "Well, if you exclude him wanting to play Quidditch _every single _second of his life, and his tendency to talk about Evans…and, oh yeah, his constant talk about Evans, it was all right. I guess."

James entered the compartment. "What about me?"

Remus grinned rather wolfishly, "Padfoot was saying how lovely you were this summer."

Mocking surprise, James gasped, turning quickly to Sirius. "Padfoot!" he exclaimed. "Long time, no see!"

Sirius remained laying, looking handsomely bored with himself. "I know, Prongs. It's been heartbreaking not having you by my side…"

Remus added, "For ten minutes."

James laughed. It was good being the Marauders. Yes, it was fun with just him and Sirius for the summer, but it was refreshing to have Lupin's intelligent humour added to the mix.

Speaking of the Marauders… "Hey guys, where is –"

The compartment door slid open, revealing a stout, twitching boy, who smiled almost rat-like at his friends.

"Never mind."

"Sorry, James, for being late. I was saying my goodbye to my mother."

Remus seemed vaguely surprised, looking up from his book. "Huh. That's interesting. I didn't see you there. And I was waiting for quite a while."

"Well," Peter added nervously. "Must've missed me…"

James looked strangely at Peter. He didn't _have _to apologize to him. He was just wondering where he was… Peter's just weird sometimes.

Saving Peter from wetting his pants from all the attention, Sirius got bored with the toping, turning to James and starting a conversation with James and Remus.

"So Prongs," he looked at James, "now that you're Head Boy, does that mean that we can't fool around. No pranks, no Snape?"

James looked back at Sirius, with a grin. "Well, I can't stop you if I can't see you."

"But what about you? I know you're going to try and impress Lily, and her probably being Head Girl, you won't have anytime to do any of it, James," Remus added, smartly.

"Look, I'll try okay?"

Sirius was unimpressed, "Don't say that Prongs. We all know how much you want Evans. Give up this act. You are going to stop doing pranks with us, just because she is Head Girl. Say it."

"No, I won't because it won't happen."

Sirius growled. "Say it."

"NO."

"SAY IT!"

James stared angrily at his best friend. Controlling his anger, he said to no one at all, "I need to meet up with the Headmaster for instructions. See you back at school."

* * *

"Nice one, Sirius. You know James would never do that to you. You guys are like brothers," Remus said quietly. 

"Yeah, brothers!" Peter added excitedly.

Sirius looked at Peter. "Shut it, Wormtail."

"Sirius, look. Although he is in love with Lily, he will always need you by his side, just as you need him and as I need all three of you during my phases. You need to stick by his side, as a friend. And as the brother James thinks you are."

He sighed. "I know. It just feels like…"

Remus asked him quietly, "Like what?"

"Like he's going into this new world of… love and he's doing it… without me."

Sirius looked away, and sat up, staring at the window. Frowning, he said, "I'm just afraid that once he gets in… he'll never come back. I afraid that James will forget about me…because I know how great Evans is… I just… don't want to lose the first person who stopped to actually care about me, you know?"

Remus bit his lip, nodding. He knew the feeling. He was going through it too.

* * *

"LILY! OH MY! I HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL YOU!" screamed a girl with long brown hair and cute dimples. 

Lily smiled. Alice seemed so happy! As she entered the train compartment to meet her best friend, her smile turned into a large grin.

Sitting next to Alice was Frank Longbottom, the boy Alice had been crushing over for the past year. Lily noted the way that Frank was gently holding her hand; as if to make sure that he wasn't going anywhere soon.

It was so adorable, and cute. They were perfect for each other. They were both smart, each wanting to become Aurors. So they were both taking advanced classes of all the major subjects… with Lily.

As Lily sat down, she asked, "How did this happen?"

Alice blushed, taking a loving look at Frank, before saying, "Well, we met up at Diagon Alley by coincidence, of course. I knew then what I needed to do. So, we went off to get butterbeers, and as we were drinking, I confessed."

"You did?"

"Yes. Strange of me, wasn't it? I know. But I had to say it. The feeling was eating me alive. And now… here we are!"

Lily turned to Frank. He was such a nice guy. "Hey Frank."

Frank smiled, blushing. He was always a quiet one. "Hi Lily."

Alice looked excitedly at Lily, who smiled, amused, back at her.

The boy next to Alice must have noticed. He looked at her and said, "Is it okay for me to go talk with some of my friends?" He grinned, "I have the slightest inclination that you guys want to talk… without me here."

Alice bit her lip, smiling, as she nodded. Frank squeezed her hand, reassuring her, as he got up.

"I'll see you guys later, okay?"

As soon as he left, Alice broke down. "Oh my God! Isn't he so sweet?"

"Yes he is… you guys are so cute together. Wow!"

Alice blushed.

* * *

After Alice had told the whole story in complete detail to Lily, it was then that she realized she was late to go see the Headmaster. 

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. She was so stupid. She was late… For the first assignment she had a Head Girl. Smart one, Lily. "Oh Alice. I am so sorry to leave you alone but… I need to go see the Headmaster for duties… I'll see you later, ok?"

"You're Head Girl? You didn't tell me!"

Lily smiled. "It must have slipped my mind. You and Frank were too much for me, I guess."

Alice giggled as Lily exited the compartment.

As she walked hurriedly towards the front of the train, Lily couldn't help think if there was a love like that waiting for her. She knew that Alice loved Frank, and it seemed that Frank loved Alice too…

Lily had gone out with a few guys, here and there. But none of the relationships were as meaningful as the one Alice and Frank seemed to have. They just… connected, like… they already knew what each other were thinking at some time.

No, Lily. Don't say that. That was exactly what stupid James Potter said to her at the end of last year. _Evans, you don't see it, do you? That's okay. It is said that love is blind, right? Well, look, if you're blind then I'll just tell you. We connect, Evans. I felt an instant connection to you in fourth year. It was so powerful, you know?_ Urgg. What did he know about love, anyways? He spent all his time mooning over her, like she was some goddess, which she wasn't.

It would have been flattering, if he weren't so blunt about it. _We connect, Evans. _Usually people who connect and are on the same wavelength call each other by their first names. She had never heard him say her first name. Ever.

She finally got to the first compartment, and saw through the window that the Headmaster and the Pott- WHAT! POTTER WAS HEAD BOY! FOR THE LOVE OF PEACE! WHY ME! WHY! ME! This was going to be one tiring year. One year with Potter. God no. How the hell did he make Head Boy anyway? He was smart, yes, but he was the meanest boy in the world. He was the biggest prat in the world. He had the biggest ego in the world. He played stupid pranks with his weird friends. Well, Remus was okay, but she grew to understand him when they had Prefect duty together… grrr…

She listened in, not wanting to break their conversation…

"So, to wrap it all up, you need to patrol every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday – the whole castle."

James nodded. "Yes, Professor. Anything else?"

The Headmaster stood up. "Oh, and make sure Miss Evans hears of the information I told you okay?"

James sighed, tired. "Alright… I'll tell Lily…"

Lily. He said Lily. Okay, he says her name when he was talking to other people but to her he called her Evans. He was so messed up.

She scuttled back to Alice's compartment, as quick as she could. She didn't feel like talking to Potter. Not yet. She wanted to have just a bit of a life before he ruined it.

* * *

**COMMENT: Thank you song muse! Thank you for the chapter, helping me invent a good title, and suggesting a good plot for the story. **

**Please review and I hope you'll enjoy chapter 2. **


	2. A Bad Reputation

**Take Me to Your Heart**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, settings, and such. I only own my own plot and song muse owns chapter 1. J.K. Rowling is the greatest writer on the planet! At least, I think so. **

**Chapter 2: A Bad Reputation  
****Written by Melancholic Orchid

* * *

**

After the meeting with the Headmaster, James turned around to find Lily and tell her what the Headmaster had said. To his luck, Lily was just a few metres away from him. He scurried toward her. Having longer legs was an advantage to James because he caught her just in time before she opened the door to a compartment.

"Hey, Evans," he said, "You missed the meeting with the Headmaster."

"Yeah? So what?" Lily said coldly.

"Well, the Headmaster wanted me to tell you some important information that you missed at the meeting."

"I know what he said already! He said all this 'special opportunity' stuff and to patrol the school on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. I know."

"That's pretty much it." Awkward silence fell between them. "Well, if you didn't catch everything while you were eavesdropping, you can come to me and I'll tell you," James said, breaking the silence. Lily scowled at James and disappeared into Alice's compartment.

James sighed and he too, walked back to his compartment. He loved her so much. _It would mean the whole world to me, if she told me that she liked me,_ James said to himself, even though he knew that it would be highly unlikely for Lily to like him. He exerted one more, heavy sigh before walking into the Marauders' compartment.

**

* * *

**

"Too bad James is Head Boy," Alice said, after Lily told Alice her story.

"Yeah." Lily heaved a miserable sigh, ""But he was kind of different this time...like...when he was alone."

"Well, he DOES like you, Lily. You know that. Does he still call you Evans?"

"He still does...but he uses my first name when he talks to other people, like when he was talking to the headmaster. Isn't that weird?" The two best friends giggled.

After a long discussion about Lily being Head Girl, the train was getting closer to Hogwarts. Everyone began to pack up their belongings and changing into their school robes. _Why does that stupid git still like me? _Lily pondered to herself while she packed up._ I'm sure he realizes that I don't even like him and yet, he still trails behind me, hoping that I'll like him back. Yeah right!_

"Are we there already?" Alice asked once the train stopped. Lily peered through the window. "I guess so." Lily smiled. So they took some of their belongings and filed out of the train, along with everybody else.

**

* * *

**

James yawned during the Headmaster's speech. It was practically the same thing over and over again. Luckily, it wasn't very long this time. He wasn't that anxious either about the Sorting session. So, to take away the boredom, he stared at Lily. Her beautiful complexion, her feisty red hair, her gleaming eyes and her red lips that he longed to touch with his own. He loved everything about her. He even loved her short-tempered attitude.

"James!" someone said, "Snap out of it, you lover boy!" James turned around. It was only Remus. "Shut up," James laughed.

And right before their eyes, food appeared right on the tables. "Let us feast," the Headmaster said and everyone ate a delicious meal.

"So what makes you so sure that you'll get Lily this year?" Sirius asked, with a mouth full of meat.

"Because my dear friend," James replied, "I'll make it happen. I am not going to wait for a miracle this year."

"But James," Remus said, "I don't think that is exactly fair for Lily. You know, Lily doesn't like you, ever considered that concept?"

"Well, yeah but, whatever, Remus. You know me. I never give up when I want something."

"Hmph. I still don't think it's fair for Lily," Remus muttered.

"Why?" Sirius said, "Do YOU like her too?"

"No. I only like her as a good friend. I just don't like the idea of Lily being forced to like James."

"Well, keep your opinions to yourself Remus, because James is still gonna do it." Remus sighed sadly.

After dessert, everyone was full, and the tables were cleared. The Headmaster stood up and said, "Good night to you all and have a wonderful rest. We'll see you all in the morning."

* * *

Patrolling duty was almost over for Lily, but where was James? That arrogant, no-good prat wasn't even perambulating the area with her. _He doesn't even deserve being Head Boy. What has gotten into the Headmaster to think that James is worthy of being Head Boy? _Lily scowled in a puzzled way. Suddenly, her Terrific Timer beeped, indicating that her duty tonight was finished. "Thank goodness it's over for the night," Lily whispered, relieved. Quickly, she walked toward the portrait. "Silly Fig," Lily whispered. The portrait of the Fat Lady nodded and allowed her in.

"Hi Lily!" someone squeaked.

"Oh! Hello Alice. Hi Frank. I didn't see you guys there." Alice toddled toward Lily and gave her a warming hug. "So, how was patrolling the halls?" Alice asked, pulling Lily away from her. Lily shrugged. "I was OK."

"Where's James?" Alice asked, scanning the room for any sign of the Head Boy.

"Apparently, he didn't –" Three exhausted boys barged in the common room. "– show up."

"Where were you?" Lily said, raising her voice, "Why weren't you patrolling the halls?"

"What are you talking about?" James asked.

"It's Tuesday! On Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday, we are supposed to patrol the halls, and it's Tuesday! For the love of peace!" Lily retorted angrily, "And YOU didn't show up!"

"Cool it, Evans," James said. But by now, Lily's face was as red as her flaming hair.

"Don't tell me to 'cool it', James Potter! If you do this next time I swear, you'll be in big trouble. If I'm lucky, you might lose the job of being Head Boy." Lily stomped hard on the ground and trudged in the direction of the girls' dormitory. Everyone stood stock still, staring at Lily.

"Wow," Sirius muttered, "I've never seen her that angry before. Did you see that? Her face was so red; it practically matched the colour of her hair!"

"Shut up, you!" Remus said disapprovingly.

"I wonder what's gotten into her," James said dumbfounded.

"You wonder what has gotten into her!" Alice exclaimed, "You can't be serious, James! It's because of you that Lily is upset! I can't believe a smart person like you, ask the most stupid questions."

"Oh. You think I'm smart? Why thank you," James said, trying to add humour into the conversation.

"That isn't the point! Lily was pretty upset that she had to guard the halls herself. She's right. You don't deserve being Head Boy, James." Alice took Frank by the hand and whispered something in his ear. Frank nodded and they walked to their dorms. "Good one James, good one," Sirius sniggered, when Alice and Frank were out of sight.

"Ah, shut up, Padfoot," James muttered, and they too, lumbered to their dormitory.

* * *

James couldn't sleep that night. Flashbacks of their discussion in the common room that night kept playing in his head. Sirius was right. He had never seen her so angry at him. "Well, if you're going to get her," he whispered to himself, "You're going to have to try harder. Surely, if I attempt to do better as Head Boy, maybe she'll think of me differently. It's worth a shot."

"Tell me you're not thinking of Lily again," Sirius yawned.

"OK. Then I won't tell you anything," James replied.

"What's up? Is this about the 'Lily going beyond mad' thing?"

"Well, yes."

"Look. Just forget about it OK? She just probably ate something rotten during the meal."

"Sure."

"Just go to sleep, James." Sirius tucked himself back into his covers and went to sleep. James sighed. _He just doesn't understand how I feel – so much for a great friend. _James stared blankly into the darkness of the night, attempting to create another plan to get Lily. After being so frustrated, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Lily.

* * *

**COMMENT: Thank you song muse for helping me with my story. Thanks for starting off my story, helping me think of a title and suggesting a good plot for the story. **

**I hope you like MY first chapter in 'Take Me to Your Heart'. Please review. Suggestions and stuff are welcome. **


	3. Lily Discovers Something New

**Take Me to Your Heart**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters, settings, and such are not my trademark. Credit for those goes to J.K. Rowling, the greatest writer! The only thing I own are my made up characters (if any).**

**Chapter 3: Lily Discovers Something New  
****Written by melancholic orchid

* * *

**

"Lily, you still OK, right?" Alice inquired, remembering the strange scene Tuesday night.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine," Lily responded. Lily stared down to the ground as they walked to Potions class. Alice looked at Lily in disbelief.

"Do you think you took it a bit hard on him, Lily?"

Slightly offended, Lily retorted, "No. He should be glad that I didn't tell the Headmaster about his first day as Head Boy." The brown-haired friend simply shrugged and continued walking along with her best friend.

Alice opened the door for Lily and followed her to a row of desks. Several students walked into the classroom and then, the door closed itself. Lily scanned the room. _Ha! _Her thoughts were talking again. _Those Marauders are late for class – again! But I do feel sorry for Remus. I don't understand why he hangs out with those meddlesome boys. _Lily giggled silently to herself.

"OK class," Professor Rafalo said, grinning, "Let's begin today's lesson." _He seems to be in a good mood today. _"Turn to page twenty-fi -" A loud boom echoed in the classroom. There stood four panting boys at the door. "You're late – again," Professor Rafalo said, turning his smile into a weak frown.

"We're really sorry, Professor," Remus gasped.

"I've expected better conduct from you four gentlemen this year," Professor Rafalo said, "But I guess none of you'll ever learn. Minus ten points… each. Detention for the four of you. You'll have detention in here on your first free period." James groaned as they proceeded to the remaining, unoccupied desks. "Now, as I was saying," the Potions teacher continued, "Turn to page twenty-five and read about the Midnight Frog and its use. Today, we'll be constructing a potion using the eyeballs of this frog." After his instructions, students rummaged for their book out of their school bags and deliberately turned to the assigned page. Absolute silence followed, except for the steady breathing of the pupils and the scratching of the teacher's feathered pen.

Lily had finished reading and took a quick glance at James. Apparently, they met each others' eyes. She turned away quickly; her cheeks turning slightly crimson, not realizing that James was smiling at her.

* * *

It wasn't so surprising that Lily got the second highest mark on the Quick Healer potion. Sure. She admits that it was kind of difficult but no potion is too difficult for Miss Lily Evans… or so she thought.

"Of course, Lily," Alice giggled, "You ALWAYS should get great marks – if you exclude Snape." Lily smiled. "True."

"Hey, Evans!" someone called. Lily squeaked in surprise. James laughed. "Goodness, James!" Alice snapped, "You don't have to give Lily such a scare!"

"Sorry," James muttered, "I saw you looking at me in Potions today."

"What about it?" Lily said icily, "I was only trying to see if there was any opportunity to get you into trouble, so you wouldn't be Head Boy any longer."

"Oh really! Didn't care to look at me because I'm so darn good-looking?" James said, trying to add some humour into the conversation.

"Oh yeah. You're so funny," Alice mumbled. James glared at her.

"No!" Lily snapped, "What do you want? Is this stupid conversation going somewhere? We're going to be late for Transfiguration class if you keep wasting our time – not like being late is a sad thing for you." Alice nodded in agreement.

James sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for not patrolling the school on Tuesday. I can make it up to you, if you like." Lily merely shook her head. "OK then," James said, "I'm really sorry, Evans… really. Please accept my apology."

"Sure… I accept your apology," she grunted.

"It is Thursday today, right?"

"Yes…"

"Just making sure. Thanks. I'll see you later then, bye." No reply came from the red-haired girl, as James walked away. _Why was he being so kind to me? I'm sure he didn't mean anything in his apology. But then again, he sounded so serious when he was saying sorry. _Lily pondered at the thought. _Nah!

* * *

_

"So, how did it go?" Sirius asked.

"I guess you could say, OK," James said, munching on an apple.

"What did you tell her?" Sirius asked. The Marauders listened during lunch about James' apologetic encounter with the love of his life. "Sounds like she took it OK," Remus commented.

"You think?" James scoffed.

"Sure. At least she wasn't screaming at you, like Tuesday night," Remus replied.

"Hello, Mr. Moon Man. We were in the middle of the corridor. Would you think that Lily would be dumb enough to scream in front of everyone?"

"No! I'm just saying, maybe she cooled down a little bit after the incident."

"Well, I suppose so."

"Yeah. Well let's just hope that you'll be successful in being on Lily's ANNOYED side, not her ANGRY side." James chuckled. "Yeah. Tonight is my chance to move back into her ANNOYED side."

* * *

Lily briskly put her homework away and ran into her room to grab her Terrific Timer and Suspicion Sensor. _Well, _Lily thought to herself, _time for guarding the school, day two. Maybe James DID mean everything he said in his apology – if he shows up tonight. _Lily tucked her school bag away and walked into the common room. "Hey, Evans. Ready for our late night stroll?" James said.

Lily look surprised. "Oh. I thought you wouldn't show up this time."

"You thought that I was just wasting your time apologizing? What do you take me for?"

"An idiotic fool." James smiled, holding out his hand. "Well, I guess not tonight." Lily walked nervously toward him, ignoring his hand gesture. "Let's go," she said in a business-like voice. They both walked out of the common room and into the dark black halls. The only things that were lighting the area were the torches and the glowing moon in the sky.

"Lovely night, isn't it?" James said, as they were on foot.

"I guess," Lily replied, "You know, James. I think it would be more productive if you looked for any sign of trouble in the halls than admiring the night sky."

James snickered. "Of course."

"So," she said, "How was… erm… detention today?"

"It was OK. We just had to write an essay on the Midnight Frog without looking at our textbooks."

"Did you learn anything?"

"Yeah. Trying to avoid being late for class. I know I said the essay was OK, but it was kind of painful. I hate writing essays. Remus was pretty mad at me, because I took too long to wake up this morning."

"Why didn't he just leave without you guys?"

"Evans, you are talking to the leader of the Marauders. We work together, as a team. No matter what."

"Sounds like you better tweak that rule a bit, James."

"I guess so."

"I think you should… leader. It isn't fair to get detention as a 'team' you know."

"I suppose you're right. I guess it was just me that should get detention." Lily nodded. _Wow! He even reflects about his own actions too. _

"So, are you going to reinforce that rule, James?" Lily asked.

"Sure."

"Promise?"

"OK. I promise, Evans. Only because YOU told me to." Lily smiled.

"Good," she replied.

_So far, so good. There's no sign of James the prankster, just the new side that I thought I'd never see. I guess it's true. Even a stupid prat like James still has a 'kind' side. _Lily smiled to herself, slowly absorbing that moment – the moment of witnessing the 'polite' James before morning until…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Her Terrific Timer rang. James jumped in shock. "Whoa! What the bloody hell was that?" Lily laughed nervously. "Oh! I forgot to tell you about my Terrific Timer. I got it from my parents before I boarded the train. They, told me to use it when I'm patrolling the halls at night. I use it as a timer – to let me know when time's up. The name says it all. They also gave me this Suspicion Sensor." Lily pulled out a small, cylinder-shaped object from her pocket. "It vibrates when it senses something odd, in a bad way. It's not very accurate but it'll do," Lily continued.

James smirked. "Well then. I guess it's time to go back now."

"You guessed it right." The pair turned around and trotted back to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

"Silly Fig," James said, once they had reached the portrait. The Fat Lady revealed a hole, in which they entered. Lily briskly walked back to the girls' dorm. "Well… erm… good night, Evans," James said. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him.

"Uh… you too." An uncomfortable silence fell in the common room.

"I better go," she muttered.

"Right. I'll see you in the morning."

Lily ambled into the girls' dorm. _Boy. That's one side I've never seen from James before. _Lily stared into the black ceiling, laying on her four-poster bed, with a mind full of confusion, yet a tiny sliver of happiness shot into that thought. _If James was like that all the time, maybe, just maybe, I would like him. Maybe. _Smiling in a puzzled way, Lily replayed the scene over and over until she fell asleep.

**COMMENT: I hope you like this chapter. Thanks song muse (Lauren) for being my loyal editor and hopeful obsessions (Crodo) as my super editor. And thank you to all of you who read and reviewed my story. **


	4. Changes

**Take Me to Your Heart **

**DISCLAIMER: The characters, settings, and such are not my trademark. These belong to J.K. Rowling, the most talented author ever! **

**Okay. I probably had the most problems with this chapter. What song muse calls this is 'brain stuck'. It's been awhile since I had this brain stuck. Ouch. **

**Chapter 4: Changes  
Written by melancholic orchid

* * *

**

The leaves crunched loudly as James trudged in the school grounds on that crisp autumn day. He had just come out of a meeting about the Halloween Fest for October. Of course, he never really cared for these activities. Maybe he never had a chance to see what it was like. Maybe dancing and partying wasn't really his thing. He never really took any interest in these things… until now.

Gazing at nothing, he pictured what it would be like if he asked Lily to the Halloween Fest. He could see himself stammering and having a lost for words as he talked to her, alone. The only answer he could get from her was a flat 'No'. But a guy could dream, could he not? So why was he not able to see her saying 'Yes'? He knew that hoping for a 'Yes', pretending that she said 'Yes' and in reality, a 'No', would pierce right through his lonely heart.

After a long period of thought, James cleared his mind and jogged up to where his friends were.

"What took you so long?" Sirius said.

"I was just thinking up stuff that could be incorporated in the Halloween Fest. You know I just came out of the conference," James lied.

"Sure… You were thinking about the oh-so-wonderful Evans weren't you?"

"Yeah?"

"Come off it, James. Accept the truth. She does NOT like you. Even if she's slightly friendlier to you."

_This fool doesn't understand! _"Look," James said, "Can we just drop this?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, oh-so-great leader." Sirius made a mock bow to James, which made him slightly irritated at his dear Padfoot.

"Like I've told you before, there's no leader. We've all contributed to the Marauders equally."

"Oh and I'm sure this is another one of Lily's suggestions."

"Well… not exactly. I was just… influenced by her." Smirking to himself, he added, "And perhaps to impress her."

Sirius didn't think James' light humour was so funny. "James, I know you said that Lily will be yours, but can you do that on your own time? Ever since you two had been having your midnight strolls, you've been listening to all of her what you call suggestions on how we should run the Marauders. She isn't a Marauder, is she?"

_Wait a minute… Is this guy jealous? _

"Yeah!" Peter squeaked.

"Oh, will you shut up?" Sirius said, raising his voice, "Why do you always butt into other people's business? Huh? Who let him in here in the first place?"

"Er… you did… Sirius," Remus reminded him.

Angry with sheer regret, he cursed under his breath for recruiting Peter into the Marauders, making Peter squeal in fear. Remus tried to stifle his laugh while watching the short scene but he was a bit late. Sirius glared at him, after seeing him chuckling. Once Remus' fit of laughs subsided, Sirius turned to James.

"Care to answer my question?"

"Oh! Er… what was the question? That silly scene was too much for my brain."

Sirius grunted. "Ever since you two have been patrolling, I hear all these suggestions about how we should run the Marauders. Our Marauders. Before, you'd always strut your giant arse everywhere you go, acting as if you're the high king. And now, you trail off behind us and say there's no leader, when you were the one who announced yourself as the official leader."

Ouch. James had never seen Sirius say things like that about him seriously. It had always been just a joke. This time, instead of laughs and smirks, he felt a new sensation of emotional pain… and from his best friend. It hurt because he too, knew that, that was true.

Lily was the only other person besides the Marauders themselves who knew about the Marauders. She probably picked it up one day when James was blabbing. _Damn her excellent hearing ability and outspoken mind! _But Padfoot was right. She wasn't a Marauder.

"… So let me tell you this." Sirius concluded, "It's great that you're determined to get the girl of your dreams. Really. But this is YOUR issue and not any of ours. I think it would be a better idea if you just plot out your own plan to announce your undying love for her instead of changing the Marauders… just for her."

James wasn't really capable of thinking at the time, since half of his brain is thinking about Lily. He felt stupid, for not slashing back at Padfoot for being so wise. _Is this how your mind works when you're in love? Confused? Damn that! I can't even beat the oh-so-wise-fool._

"Hmmm… I guess you're right, dear wise old man," James joked, "So, you think I should undo the rule and be leader once again… strutting my giant arse everywhere I go?"

Sirius' serious face was replaced with a broad smile. "Well, maybe we'll keep the 'no leaders' rule."

* * *

For the past few weeks, Lily had noticed tiny changes in James. Of course he still remained that prank playing git, but he wasn't such an arrogant prat anymore and slowly progressed from a mischievous insolent fool to a humorous and sort of mature human being. Along with that, she had noticed a change in herself as well. Instead of exploding in annoyance whenever he opens his mouth, she'd smile at him once in awhile… not flirtatiously but as a friendly gesture. 

Did she have feelings for him? No. She couldn't have. But her heart tried to fight the logic and tell her that, that was true. She just didn't understand this feeling yet. The battle between the logical and the heart raged on within her, making her as confused as she could ever be.

"Oh, crap," she muttered after realizing that she had someone to tutor in five minutes. She slung her bag over her shoulders and briskly jogged to her destination. _Nice going, Lily. You HAD to be daydreaming before tutoring, huh? Geez…

* * *

_

"Why hello, Lily. You're a bit late today," someone said.

"Sorry, Severus. Lost track of time," she replied.

"Well come in then. I don't want to waste anymore time."

"Yes. Of course." Lily sat on the chair that Severus had brought out.

"Since you're late, we'll have to stay here a bit longer than usual to make up for the minutes I've lost."

"Sure. It's only fair." After rummaging through her bag to find her books and pens, Lily assisted Severus with Transfiguration and helped him study for the Transfiguration exam.

After an hour and fifteen minutes of tutoring, Lily ended the session with a smile and assurance.

"It's funny how I can ace every subject, except for Transfiguration," Severus said, packing his bag.

"You'll ace Transfiguration soon enough, Severus. And don't worry. You'll do fine on the exam," she reassured him, "Oh… and I'm sorry that I was late today. It won't happen again."

"Well… at least you came."

"Bye, Severus. And good luck!" Lily smiled as she waved.

* * *

**A/N: Ha! Now I know what A/N means. Sorry about my 'slow' learning. I don't think well during summer. Haha… Ack! This chapter would probably be the hardest chapter I've ever worked on… so far. Plus I don't even like this chapter. Geez…**

**I want to thank my loyal editors Lauren and Crodo. Thanks to Inspiration Day that had inspired me… of course. (What would be the point of Inspiration Day if it doesn't even inspire you?) Thank you to all who reviewed my story and personally to one reviewer, crazylily, for suggesting that I write 'OK' as 'okay'. I'd like to make my viewers satisfied, so 'OK' will be 'okay' from now on. Okay? Okay. **

**If you have any suggestions that would make my story better, please let me know. I'd really appreciate it. And if you don't, please review anyways. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**I know you people think I've made Severus Snape a bit out of character. I admit I did make him OOC. Perhaps I'll explain why in the next chapter. This author's note is long.**


	5. Late

**Take Me to Your Heart**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the character, settings, and such. Credit for that goes to J.K. Rowling. I do own the plots, my made up characters etc. **

**Chapter 5: Late  
Written by melancholic orchid

* * *

**

"Hey, Alice," the green-eyed beauty said as she entered the common room.

"Hi, Lily!" Alice greeted, "You seem a bit tired."

Lily exerted a fatigued yawn. "Yeah. Well, I am. I'm not looking forward to the guarding the halls thing tonight… Sadly, I have to."

"You'll be all right, Lily. If you want, I could talk to James and ask him if he would be okay patrolling by himself."

"No, no. I'll be okay. Thanks anyways."

Alice looked at her; concern swam in her chocolate brown eyes. "So. Er… How was the tutoring thing?"

"Normal." Lily glanced at the brunette in front of her and added, "Look. I know you don't trust him but he's been well… tractable."

Alice looked down at her fuzzy slippers.

"Don't worry, Alice," Lily added, "I know what I'm doing. I can take care of myself okay?"

"I know you can. It's just – "

"It's okay. Please. Don't try to overprotect me. I know what I'm doing."

Alice sadly smiled and nodded. "You're right. Yeah. You're right. But if you ever need me –"

" – just say when."

A long, uncomfortable silence seeped into their conversation as Lily stared at her schoolwork.

"So. Um… Did Frank ask you to the Halloween Fest?" Lily asked, changing the subject.

Alice laughed heartily. "Do I have to answer your dumb question?"

Lily chuckled along with her friend. "Well I had to change the topic, didn't I?"

"I suppose so. But yes. Frank did ask me to go with him. That is obvious."

"Indeed."

After a long fit of giggles and laughs, Alice wondered, "Did anyone ask you out to the Halloween Fest?"

The smile that once shone on Lily's face turned into a dim, straight line. "No. Not yet."

"Hmmm… I thought James might've asked you out or all those other guys that have been pining over you."

"Well I thought he'd ask me out too. Not that I care. And about those other guys who've been infatuated with me, well I guess they have their own jealous girlfriends to attend to."

Another fit of chortles filled the common room once again.

"I guess… er… you should get going," Alice said, once her giggles settled.

Lily nodded. "Yeah. I guess I should," she replied, walking up to the girls' dorm.

* * *

"Hey," the raven-haired boy smiled.

"Hi," the green-eyed girl replied.

"What have you been up to lately?" she asked.

"Pranks, pranks and uh… pranks!" he answered.

Lily grimaced at him for such behaviour. Catching a glimpse of her frown, James smirked, "I'm only joking. You're so gullible, Evans."

Glowering at James, she responded, "Okay then. So what have you REALLY been up to?"

_Trying to ask you to the Halloween Fest. _"Er… School work. Mainly."

_You dope! Is it really that hard to ask her out? _His conscience was talking, but James ignored.

"Well that's good. I've assumed you've still maintained your high average in all of your courses."

_Ugh. Now she's sounds like a teacher. Am I patrolling with the Head Girl or with Professor McGonagall?_ "Anyways," he said, attempting to change the subject, "You excited about the Halloween Fest?"

"I guess. It's a good thing we got to plan this sort of thing this year. It's been the same every year."

"Yeah. I liked your idea of adding games and activities for the Fest."

"Thank you." Lily paused. "I just hope that they added enough charms so that if a student randomly took out his wand and said, 'Accio, teddy bear!' he wouldn't get it," she rejoined, waving her hand as if flicking a wand.

They walked along the corridors in silence, scanned the rooms and gave a few students detention for roaming around late at night. Not long after, they met up again and sauntered in the quiet halls with only the sounds of heels clicking on the ground, the steady breathing and the humming of the Suspicion Sensor.

Trying to make conversation, James enquired, "Do you ha –"

_BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… _"Amen, this is over," he heard her mutter, after her Terrific Timer beeped.

"Why are you so glad about heading back to the common room?" he pondered.

"Oh. I'm just really tired today. Plus, I still have some assignments to complete."

"Oh. I see."

"Yeah. So what were you going to ask me?"

_Do you have an escort? _"Nothing. I guess I lost my question."

_Now, how are you supposed to know if she has an escort or not? ...You coward. _His conscience was talking again.

_Shut up…

* * *

_

Lily Evans sat peacefully reading a book under a large maple tree. Alice was at the Junior Defense Club meeting she just recently joined. Alice was definitely into that sort of thing, but Lily had different interests. To pass the time, Lily decided to read a classic novel that was a favourite of hers.

"Why hello, Lily," a deep voice said.

A startled expression replaced the far off smile that once bore on her sun-kissed face. "Oh! Hi, Severus! You gave me such a scare!" Lily welcomed, closing her book.

Severus smirked. "I know. May I sit here?"

"Yes. Sure." Lily scooted herself over on the bench to make room.

"I've been thinking, about that Halloween Fest occasion. And I was wondering if… er…" Severus scowled at his ridiculous stammering. "Would you like to go to the Halloween Fest with me?"

A shocked yet curious face portrayed her expression. Looking at Lily's face, Severus snickered. "I'm only asking you to that silly event as a friendly gesture. It's my way of saying thank you for taking your time tutoring me in Transfiguration. By the way, I did ace the test… thanks to you."

"Um… Well. I… I…. er… Don't you have a reputation to maintain?" _I mean, this is a Slytherin with a Gryffindor for crying out loud! _

"I'll weave up stuff to convey to my fellow Slytherins."

"Well… I… er…" Lily was confused yet excited.

"You know, you can say no, Lily."

"No, no, no. I'll go. Sure. I'll go."

* * *

"Guess what?" the red-haired girl whispered.

"Um… Your foot got stuck in a hole and James pried you out?" her brown-eyed friend said, with dinner stuffed in her mouth.

"No, silly! I have an escort to the Halloween Fest."

"Oh my god! Really? Who?"

Lily squirmed uncomfortably on her seat. "It's Severus."

"Ack! He asked you?"

"Yes. Bu- But as a friendly gesture. He said it was his way of saying thanks for coaching him in Transfiguration."

"Oh… But you, dancing with a Slytherin?"

"Come on. Be a bit considerate. I know what I'm doing. Besides, I enjoy experiencing new things."

Lily glimpsed at her friend, seeing a grin but in her deep, brown eyes, concern and worry spun within them. _Does she not trust me anymore?

* * *

_

**A/N: Ugh. This chapter took forever to type! Yeesh! I don't even like this chapter. But I guarantee you, the next chapter will probably be better. **

**Thanks Lauren and Crodo for being my buddies and my editors. Thanks to all who reviewed. Hugs. **

**Since I'm still attending school and the school years near, posting up my chapters for this story will probably take a lot longer. **

**By the way, I know the title for my chapter sounds kind of retarded but I have no idea what to call it. That was the first word that popped in my head. **

**REVIEW!**

… **Surprised? I know I'm making Severus sound like a good guy. But I'm not. I'm just using this cool idea Lauren gave me. You'll understand… sometime.**


	6. The Halloween Fest

**Take Me to Your Heart**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the character, settings, and such. Credit for that goes to J.K. Rowling. I don't own the portion of the lyrics 'Things I'll Never Say'. I do own the plots, and my made up characters etc. **

**Well, my buddy song muse found this song called 'Things I'll Never Say' by Avril Lavigne, sort of for some inspiration to get me writing. I've never heard this song before but I think parts of the lyrics are useful in this chapter. **

**Chapter 5: The Halloween Fest  
Written by melancholic orchid

* * *

**

_It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind  
If it ain't comin out we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care _

Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it yeah

Things I'll Never Say, Avril Lavigne

* * *

A couple weeks before the Halloween Fest, James decided to grab his courage and ask Lily out. With dumb luck, he spotted her standing between two large, white, marble pillars, staring dreamily into the cloudy, bright blue sky. She seemed so peaceful that James didn't want to disturb it with his, what she calls, his giant Marauder's arse.

"Dreaming again?" James drawled.

Lily turned around, facing James. "You HAD to ruin it didn't you?" she replied icily.

"I guess. My giant Marauder's arse and I came to say hi."

Lily giggled faintly. "Hmmm. I bet there's more to that. You destroyed my peace for goodness sake. And just to say hi?"

"Well no. Not exactly. Actually I came here to er… to…"

"To what?"

His mouth was dry. He couldn't find the words. _Come on. _His conscience spoke. _It's not that hard to ask a girl out. _James became extremely irritated with his conscience. Silently cursing himself and his conscience, he tried to play with the words in his head.

"Look. I got to go soon or I'll be late for next period. So if you have nothing to say to me, I'll be leaving."

_Come on, James. I know you want her…! _"Ack! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Excuse me?" Lily looked at him in disbelief and shock.

James blushed furiously. His face was as red as a harvested apple. "Um… I didn't mean you shut up," he replied dumbfounded.

"All right then. So who were to telling to shut up? Your invisible friend?"

James could tell that Lily was getting more annoyed by the second. If he told her that he was yelling at his conscience, she'd think he was nuts. "Um… No one… really."

Lily eyed him suspiciously but decided to drop the fact that he had gone insane. "Okay. Well, I have to go now."

Lily grabbed her schoolbag and was just about to walk away when James grabbed her wrist.

Pausing, James inhaled and asked, feeling nervous and embarrassed, "Um… Do you… er… Do you want to go the Halloween Fest with me?"

Lily looked at him, somewhat sympathetically. "Sorry, James but… I already have an escort?"

His eyes depicted sad and upset. Without bothering to ask who, he let go of her wrist and walked away. _I'm such an idiot! _He thought. _I should've asked when I had the chance, earlier.

* * *

_

Finally. The day of the Halloween Fest had arrived. Lily was excited about the event. Inside the dormitory, she slipped out of her school robes and into her new slim, emerald dress robe with a V-neck. Alice had picked it out to match Lily's eyes. Lily chose her dangling, gold, dragonfly earrings and an indigo butterfly pendant necklace. The fine jewellery glistened brightly as she twirled elegantly on the spot. Adding colour to her cheeks, eyes and lips, Lily was ready.

"Oh my god, Lily. You look… beautiful!" Alice squealed as Lily strode into the common room.

"Thanks, Alice. You look absolutely astonishing yourself," Lily complimented. Alice wore a deep purple dress with sparkling silver bangles and hoop earrings. The light cerise blush glimmered as rays of artificial light caressed her face. Alice was, indeed, gorgeous. "Frank is going to fall head over heels for you," Lily added.

"Well. Our escorts should be here any minute now," Alice said. And just as if it was on cue, Frank walked in while Severus waited outside. All the girls took a glimpse as the stunning Longbottom walked in.

Frank stared at Alice. Lily could tell that he loved the way she looked that night. He was speechless. "W-Wow! Alice! You look absolutely stunning!"

Alice blushed bashfully. "Why thank you, Frank. You look absolutely handsome yourself."

Frank turned to Lily. "You look great too, Lily," Frank said.

"Um… Thanks. Same to you."

Frank turned back to his date and held out his arm while Alice linked her arm with his. "Shall we?" Frank asked.

"Let's," Alice replied blissfully, "I'll see you later, Lily."

"Okay. Have a wonderful time, Alice," Lily said, waving.

As the two couples walked out of the portrait hole, Lily saw Severus waiting in the hallway. _My turn._ Lily walked out of the portrait hole and met up with Severus.

"Hi," Lily said nervously.

"Hello, Lily. You look lovely tonight."

Lily giggled warily. "You look great too."

"Are you ready?"

"Of course, Severus. Let's go have some fun."

Lily linked her arms with Severus as he guided them to the Great Hall.

They entered the Great Hall through the open double doors everyone stared at the pair that had just walked in. She heard some students indistinctively talking about a Gryffindor going to the Halloween Fest with a Slytherin. Several stared at them in astonishment. Lily shivered nervously. She hated it when everyone turned their eyes to her.

* * *

James saw Lily walk into the Great Hall with a boy with slick, black hair. _Hmph. So that's her escort. _James grimaced in disgust. _Snivellus._ His heart grew cold with hatred and jealousy toward that Slytherin bloke. Erasing Severus' image,he stared at the only girl he had ever loved, ignoring the girls asking him to dance, and when he ever listened to these offers, he'd turn them down. All he wanted to do was gaze at her and only her.

He loved how her red hair flowed as she danced with other young men. How her bright, emerald eyes matched with her sexy dress, her jewellery sparkling and her warm smiles, he loved as well. He gawked at her rose coloured lips and dreamed of the day that he would send his love to her through his kiss.

After long minutes which seemed like hours, James noticed Lily and 'Snivellus' were talking to each other by the concession, and accepting small chats with fellow peers. It seemed as if everyone thought that the Slytherin and Gryffindor couple was awkward but with so much fun on their hands, no one cared… all but James.

"James! You're missing out on all the fun, man!" Sirius shouted.

James turned to Sirius, spots on his mouth was covered in chocolate. James looked at him in revulsion.

"What's the matter? You turned down every pretty girlin this place. What's wrong with you?"

"It's – "

"Lily." Sirius sighed heavily. "Just drop it man. She's already going out with Snivellus, only hell knows why. Take the hint. She's taken."

_She's not stupid! She's not taken! _He thought. "Whatever," James said, "Go back to where you left off. You have a whole line up of girls waiting to dance with you, Padfoot."

"You're missing it."

"Whatever. Just go." He paused. "And I think you should wipe that chocolate off your mouth before there's no line up any longer."

Sirius laughed and wiped his mouth. "Okay. See you later. Have fun gawping over the girl of your dreams." His dear Padfoot waved clumsily and over to the crowd of squealing girls. Looking at the scene, James shuddered, thanking himself for turning them down.

Fixing his eyes back on Lily, he saw her saying something to Severus and then she headed for the door. He cautiously made his way through the crowd and headed out the doors, following Lily. _Seems like she's headed toward the girls' bathroom._ He continued pursuing her, hiding in the crevices and behind the large marble pillars.

Just as she was about to open the door to the washroom, he grabbed her arm.

"Ouch!" He heard her yelp. She twisted herself toward him.

Her eyes rounded with fire and daggers in them. Her face seemed pale in the moonlight. "What do you want, James?" she said, icily. "Don't you realize that I already have an escort? You're too late."

He felt her trying to pull her arm out of his grasp. "Let go of me!" she shrieked. James decided to play along and he let go of her arm.

After him freeing her from his firm grip, she angrily inhaled deep breaths, lifted up the hem of her dress and ran away. But James had much longer legs. Jogging for a short period of time, he caught up with her.

"Leave me alone, James!" she bellowed, turning toward him.

"Will you just listen to what I have to say?" James said, raising his voice a bit.

Lily silenced herself, slightly shaken with intimidation.

"So that's your escort, huh?" he began.

"Yeah. So?"

"Snivellus. What a fascinating choice."

"At least I'm not the self-centered prat."

"At least I'm not the one going out with a Slytherin."

"I'm not going out with him you jealous jerk!"

"And you _had_ to accept his offer didn't you."

"He took some courage and a pride just to ask out a Gryffindor. Not like I would care if you asked me."

"And now what? You took the courage and pride to accept?"

"You had all the time in the worl – "

"Because I was nervous!" he shouted.

Lily stared at him coldly with her frozen, green eyes but he could see her shaking. "So what do you want to do about it, then?" she asked coolly, still shaking.

"Dunno," he mumbled.

"Okay. Well I'll be leaving," Lily said, remaining calm, "Goodnight, Mr. Potter." She turned around and paced away.

_I hate feeling this way. Falling in love is harder than I expected._ James heart expanded with pain and anticipation. He marched up behind her, laying a hand on her shoulder, he turned her toward him.

"Listen," he said.

"What do you have left to say, James?" Lily asked coldly.

"Will you just listen up and quit saying what's on your mind?" he said, trying to remain calm. He paused, irritated at himself for being such a coward. James took in a deep breath, praying that she'll understand.

"I love you, Lily. I love you… And I'll never quit loving you."

Without thinking, he pulled her in close and passionately kissed her.

* * *

_He called me Lily! _She felt an enormous shock electrocuting her entire body. _I don't know what to feel. Embarrassed or ecstatic? _

_His lips are so soft. His kisses are so gentle. The boy I hate the most is kissing me! Why can't I pull away from him? _

Lily was confused and possibly in love. Her heart shot into ferocious flames. Her body tingled with excitement. She leaned closer to him and returned the kiss. She couldn't understand why she was doing this but she did it anyway.

She could feel his hands on her slender hips, firmly but comfortably. She wrapped her arms around his neck; twisting his hair around her index finger, she kept their lips locked for that long passionate kiss she had read in fairy tales. She could taste traces of the sweet, warm Butterbeer on his supple lips.

_I can't believe this is happening! _Buther heart urged her on. Mentally shaking her head, she extracted her lips away from his, leaving him with a puzzled expression.

"James, I can't do this," Lily said, reluctantly wiping her lips. She missed that feverish kiss already.

"Why?" James asked, bending forward for another taste of her lips.

Lily laid her hands on his chest and lightly pushed him away. "Please. Just let go of me."

James didn't obey her, his hands securely on her hips.

"James! Please!"

His hands didn't move away. Instead, he kissed her again.

"Please, Lily. Give me what I had wanted for so long," he muttered, planting subtle kisses on her neck.

Lily tried to pry herself away from it. He had her under his spell and she knew it. Exerting a quiet giggle, she locked her lips with his. Her heart was controlling her.

* * *

James stopped their kissing embrace. Lily smiled at him as a form of thanks for ending their lip-locking scene. James smiled fervently and lifted one hand from her hips and placed it lightly on her hand. Leaving Lily mystified, he swayed her with him in perfect harmony. Lily beamed once again, realizing that they were dancing.

* * *

She didn't know how to dance in the first place but it seemed as if she could… with him at least. He led her along effortlessly.

"I didn't know you knew how to dance, Mr. Potter," she grinned flirtatiously.

"Well, my dear, the Marauders are always full of surprises. Dancing is my forte, Lily," he replied, playing along.

Lily chuckled at his effort. She laid her head on his chest. She didn't mind that there were no instruments to play for them – the thumping of his heart was the music. She closed her eyes, allowing the beating of his heart seep into her.

_I think I'm in love and I don't know why. This is James Potter for crying out loud. I hate him! Or at least… I used to hate him. _

Suddenly, he felt him stop. Opening her eyes, she saw James looking down at her, smiling happily. Returning his smile, she dreamed of feeling his mouth again. She stood up on her toes and joined her lips with his.

"Enjoying yourself?"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you Lauren and Crodo. You guys have been my great friends and editors. Thanks to all that reviewed my story. You guys are all great! **

**Keep reviewing! **

**In case you were wondering, I've never felt what a real kiss feels like. I've only read these smoochy scenes in stories. But I don't want to know… yet. Haha!**


	7. Fix You

**Take Me to Your Heart**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, settings and such. Credit goes to J.K. Rowling. I don't own the quote. I own my own plot and my made-up characters. **

**I was listening to 'Fix You' while I was typing this out. Inspiration! I like Coldplay.**

**Chapter 7: Fix You**

**Written by melancholic orchid

* * *

**

_Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I _

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you.

Fix You, Coldplay

* * *

Lily and James twisted their heads toward the owner of the cold, ghastly voice.

"Severus," Lily whispered faintly.

"What happened to common courtesy, Snivellus?" James remarked icily.

"Oh. I'm _sorry _for the intrusion," Severus retorted, sneering. Severus stared at the pair, huffed out an angry breath and stormed away.

"Severus!" Lily shouted, freeing herself from James' grasp. "Please, Severus. Wait!"

He continued trudging away, ignoring Lily's plea.

"Severus. Please. I didn't mean any of this. Severus, wait!" she begged.

"Liar!" he bellowed, tears pricked his eyes. Gasping for a breath, his tears disappeared from his steely eyes.

Lily approached to him cautiouslY. "Severus. I'm sorry," she whispered. Her eyes were begging for his forgiveness.

Severus scoffed at her apology. "I had to erase my pride and reputation just for saying thanks. You ditch me at this ridiculous occasion just to enjoy a moonlit stroll with this – this foolish bully. You've hurt and humiliated me and now you are asking for my forgiveness? What makes you think I'll forgive you now?"

"That's not true, Severus. I wasn't ditching you. I was heading to the washroom and I just had this – this encounter. Unexpectedly. Really. I did try to run away and meet up with you again. I'm telling the truth," she cried, feeling sorry for herself and Severus.

"Lily," Severus muttered coldly.

She opened her tightly squeezed eyes, and looked up at him.

"I like you. Or at least… I _used_ to like you," he began, "You were the only person who wouldn't really fear me or take advantage of me. You've been a great tutor and possibly… a friend. I thought that if we went to this event together, we could get to know each other better and I could – possibly confess my fancy for you. I never realized I would be confessing now." He paused stiffly, angry at the words he had chosen. "I will forgive you, Lily Evans… but I will refuse to forget this." He stormed off, his black cloak, billowing angrily behind him.

Huge tears rolled down Lily's cheeks, her makeup dripping as the tears trickled. She placed her hands over her heart, feeling pain and confusion. She heard footsteps approaching her. A warm hand lay on her shoulder.

"Lily," James whispered.

Lily viciously bit her lip. She tasted blood. Sniffing back tears, she ran away, leaving James alone in the dark corridor.

* * *

Lily didn't return back to the Great Hall. Instead, she ran to the Gryffindor tower, her eyes red from her intense crying, her makeup was messed up on her face, her feet seared in pain as the straps of her shoes scraped her skin.

"Silly Fig," she muttered.

An entrance was revealed and she marched up to the girls' dorm. Slamming the door open, she threw herself on her four-poster bed and cried for her misery and discovery.

_Why me?

* * *

_

Lily Evans wasn't able to sleep that night. Lying on her bed, she stared impassively at the dark, miserable, black ceiling.

The whole situation was too much for her that night. Her heart ached excruciatingly as tears poured like a waterfall from her tired, green eyes.

_Why did this happen to me? _She mentally pictured James and shot daggers of fire at him. _Stupid, James. He just couldn't leave me alone, could he? _

_No. This is all just a dream. When I wake up, I'll forget that this had ever occurred. It's all a dream… _Weeping, she leaned on her side, hugged her down pillow forcefully and prayed for some sleep.

* * *

For the next couple days, Lily ignored James' presence. Every time he asked her what happened, or if she was okay, Lily would just glare at him and walked away. Even during patrol duties, she would stand away from him as far as possible, not uttering a single word.

He thought that everything would go well after they shared that passionate snog on the night of the Halloween Fest. _That idiot, Snivellus. _

They were walking alone, simply on patrolling duties. Lily was gripping her wand harder than she needed to, her breathing tense and depressed.

"You know," he said, "You can stop wallowing in pain."

"Leave me alone," she mumbled. _Her first sentence since the Halloween Fest! At least she's talking again… sort of._

"No, Lily. I won't leave you alone."

"Well you should. We're strictly on duties. So stick your stubborn ass somewhere else."

James' faced twisted into a frown. "I'm trying to help you, Lily," he said serenely, "I know you've gone through a rough time recently. But I'm here to help you… to fix you. I love you, Lily and I want to repair the wounded heart you're holding."

He could tell that she couldn't compress the pain inside herself any longer and burst into silent tears.

"You shatter me apart and now you think you can fix me?" she remarked.

"Lily. I wouldn't have done that if I knew what was going to happen. I just couldn't contain myself any longer. I _needed_ you to know that I love you," James replied, feeling hurt, "I'm sorry."

"Apologies don't repair everything. Not this. Please, James. Can we drop this?"

"No. Not now. Not until you can smile again."

Lily faked a smile. "There. I smiled. Now we can drop it."

"No. You're still whimpering in pain. I'm not stupid and neither are you."

Lily gazed at her shoes.

"Just let it all out, Lily. Yell at me, scream, slap me… whatever that would make you feel better."

Lily smiled dimly. "If I wanted to be content again, I would've murdered the one who ripped my heart. But that wouldn't have been very civilized of me."

James smiled. "No. It wouldn't have been civilized at all. But if that is what will make you happy, then kill me." He stood in front of her, extending his arms straight out, acting as a target dummy. Lily smiled and pushed him aside.

"No. It's okay," Lily whispered.

"Want to tell me what happened between you and Snivellus?"

She grimaced at him. "Stop calling him that. It's Severus."

"Want to tell me what happened between you and _Severus_?" he repeated.

"I don't know… not really."

James nodded, feeling disappointed.

"Well, if you ever need any confrontations… I'm all ears."

Lily nodded. "Thank you, James. I feel a bit better now." She stood up on her toes and lightly brushed her lips on his cheek. James blushed, grinning at her faded smiled on her tear-stained face.

* * *

_I can't! No! It's not possible? Am I falling in love with him? No! I'm just dreaming. Yes. Just dreaming… _

"Lily! Wake up!"

"What? Is that you, James" she replied groggily.

"James?" the voiced said, perplexed, "No, no, dear. It's me. Alice."

"What! Ack! Sorry, Alice."

"Silly girl," she chuckled, "What made you think I was James?"

Lily blushed in embarrassment. _Maybe it's for the best that she didn't know about that awkward night. _"Oh. I forgot that I am not patrolling anymore," she fibbed.

Alice looked at her in incredulity. "Well, you're not anymore." She paused. "Just wondering, is there anything going on between you two?"

Lily couldn't lie to her best friend and she knew it. She slumped back onto her bed and sighed. "I don't know, Alice. I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? I thought you were certain that you hate him."

Lily sighed heavily. She needed to tell her friend. After all, they promised to each other that they'd always tell each other their secrets. "I was certain. And now I don't know… it's like there's a new feeling, growing stronger every time I see him."

"You like him, don't you."

"I don't know!"

"When has this started?"

"I am not so sure. I think I just had a nightmare on the day of the Halloween Fest. I think it's just a bad dream but it felt so real."

"What was it about?"

Heaving a sigh, Lily decided to confront to her best friend about her 'nightmare'.

"Wow…" Alice smiled, "You kissed him."

"It's just a dream, Alice."

"I don't know, Lily. I'm pretty sure this isn't a dream. I mean you had never dreamed about James before… especially you kissing him."

_Of course it wasn't a dream, Lily! Hello! You just wanted to believe that it was nothing but a dream. _

"Do you miss it?" Alice asked.

"Miss what?" Lily retorted.

"_His _kisses."

Lily scoffed. "No…" She pressed her fingers to her lips. "At least I don't think so."

"Lily…" Alice whispered, seeing tears welled up in her eyes.

"I don't know what to feel anymore! I'm so confused! I can't even decide what colour of ink to write my papers with. How pathetic is that?"

"It's not pathetic at all, Lily," Alice assured her, "Falling in love makes one feel perplexed at first."

"Who said I am falling in love?"

"Who said you aren't?"

"Alice, please don't make this any more complicated than it already is."

"I'm not. I'm trying to help you make up your mind. If you remain confused like this, you're going to go mad. Sometimes love makes one crazy."

Lily didn't reply.

"Do you want to give this some thought, Lily?"

"Not really, but I guess I'll have to. I don't really have much of a choice now, do I?"

"Unless you want to be a nutcase, then no."

Lily giggled. Alice smiled.

"Take some time to get to know James better. Who knows? He might not be so bad after all. Besides, you did enjoy his snogging skills."

"Hmm… Yes. Okay."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks Crodo and Lauren for being my editors. Thanks to you all who reviewed. Thank you! **

**I know. Severus sounds not cold-hearted enough. Here's my opinion of how he's so cruel nowadays. I think that he has a hard time in his family. Like his parents aren't so nice to him, maybe even abusive. He has problems in Hogwarts. Like James for example and he has no _real_ friends. People can't really accept who he is or at least take the time to get to know him better… until Lily Evans tutored him. She was kind to him as she would be as kind to anyone (besides James). He started to like her. I guess he decided to take his chances with the game of fancy. Of course, he witnessed something so he lost all hope and his heart blackens and freezes into ice. He's only being cruel now because he never knew how to love or be loved. There. How touching… well not really. I just wanted you to understand why Severus seems OOC. **

**Review!**


	8. Let Go

**Take Me to Your Heart**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own characters, settings and such. Credit goes to J.K. Rowling. I do own my own plot and my own characters. **

**Chapter 8: Let Go**

**Written by melancholic orchid

* * *

**

"Lily."

"Severus?" _How could he still talk to me after what had happened? _

"Um… I'm just here to inform you that you no longer need to tutor me. I told Professor McGonagall that I'm certain that I have gotten the hang of it."

"Oh. Er… okay then. Well… um… it was a pleasure assisting you in Transfiguration."

Severus nodded and walked away.

"I'll bet you, he's just saying that because he no longer wants to see you," Alice said.

"I don't blame him," Lily sighed sadly, "I had hurt him. It was odd seeing him almost crying and that… that… confession." Lily shuddered hoping she'd forget what he said to her.

Alice laid a hand on Lily's upper arm. "Everything will be okay, Lily."

She weakly smiled. "I sure hope you're right."

"So, are you going to take that chance to understand James a bit more?" Alice asked changing the subject.

"I guess. What's left? Date all the guys who have envious girlfriends?"

"That's an option," Alice joked. The pair giggled and walked out into the school grounds.

* * *

James and Lily quietly walked down the corridors, making small conversations and smiling at each other when their eyes met in silence.

_She's so beautiful when her lips transform into a wide grin, with the moon illuminating her face. _James thought. _Maybe I can ask her to the upcoming Hogsmeade trip in a few weeks. Perhaps I won't get so nervous this time. _

"It's lovely tonight isn't it?" Lily whispered.

"What is?" he asked.

"The moon," she replied, gazing into the night sky.

James chuckled. "We see that moon all the time."

"No. This time it's different. The moon is the same but always different."

James replayed the night they shared their first kiss. He remembered the silver moon was full and bright. That was the night he would never forget. Never.

"I guess it's different all the time depending on what you feel when you see it," Lily added.

She stopped walking and gazed at the stars and the moon. He approached her silently and wrapped his arms around her slender body. Lily looked up at James and smiled. Returning the smile, he kissed her forehead. They turned their eyes to the sky and gazed at the empty beauty. The stars were embedded into the velvet, midnight black sky like shimmering diamonds and colourful gems; the moon was the silvery button that secured everything together.

* * *

_This is wonderful. _Lily concluded, smiling comfortably in his arms. _I definitely feel a very strong attraction to this somewhat insolent fool… I can't believe I just said that. _

"James," she sighed.

"Hmm?"

She kissed his tender lips. "I love you."

His eyebrows rose high up on his forehead. "I thought you'd never say that."

She shifted her body to him and gaped into his twinkling eyes.

"You sure get over things quickly," he smiled.

"No," she whispered, "I just miss your kisses."

James smiled mischievously. "Well in that case, I'll have to satisfy your craving."

She leaned up to his face and they ardently kissed in the moonlight. The sky warmly wrapped themselves around Lily and James.

_This was meant to be.

* * *

_

"Alice," Lily smiled dreamily, planting herself onto the side of Alice's bed.

"What? What?" she asked, "Wait! Wait! Don't tell me! You're so in love with that guy, aren't you?"

Lily dipped her head, impressed at her companion's intellectual deduction.

"He must be quite romantic to make you fall in love with him."

"He is very romantic…" she added hastily, "Speaking of James, I have to go meet him at the Quidditch pitch. He wants to show me something!"

"I'll bet you he'll be showing off his Quidditch skills."

"Most likely."

The best friends laughed at how James was so vain when it came to Qudditch.

"Sorry to leave you alone now but, I got to go," Lily said.

"No, no. It's okay," Alice smiled, "I have to go to the Junior Defense Club soon, anyways."

Lily hugged her friend and skipped off to the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

James flew around the Quidditch pitch, waiting for Lily to arrive. The cool, nippy breeze tickled his face as he flew into the clouds. He loved flying and playing the game all the same. But he loved Lily more. Today, he would show her what flying is really all about.

"James!"

James guided his broom toward the possessor of the friendly, heart-warming voice.

"Hello, Lily."

"Well, I'm here."

"So you are."

"Are you going to show off your Quidditch skills?"

"Not today."

"Then why are we here?"

James lifted Lily in his arms. She squealed with alarm and excitement. He placed her on his levitating broom and hopped on it himself.

"Uh… James?"

Without replying, he zipped into the setting sky and flew through the soft, pink, wispy clouds. Layers of stunning colours were painted on the canvas of the sky. The setting sun was bright and bold and the trees silhouetted pleasantly.

"This is what you wanted me here for, huh?"

"Yep."

"It's beautiful," she whispered in awe.

"And so are you."

Lily scoffed quietly. "You're so cheesy, James."

They stared into warm sky for what seemed like hours.

"I sometimes come out here to fly after dinner," he explained, "The breeze is cool, and the sky is comforting and warm. I don't know. I guess it just gives me the feeling of comfort. Usually when I had a rough time at school, I'd come out here and look that the world from above. Surprisingly, nature knows how I feel and possesses the knowledge to make me feel so much better. But everyone has their own way of obtaining true comfort and understanding."

"What was it that would often make you fly out here?"

He smiled. "Trying to get you to like me."

He kicked the air back and the broom was in motion once again. With James weaving the broom in and out and through the clouds, Lily held out her arms and shouted with exhilaration. Without him noticing, she pushed herself off his broom and let herself freely fall.

James swerved the second she fell off. Noticing that the broom felt a lot lighter, he located Lily, eyes wide with shock.

"Damn, that girl," he cursed under his breath.

He rocketed the broom swiftly, praying that he'd catch her, before she touched the ground. The second before she hit the ground of the Quidditch pitch, he soared right underneath her and caught her in his arms.

"What the bloody hell were you trying to do?" he exclaimed, shaking her briskly once they landed on the ground.

Lily laughed frantically. "Thank you, James."

_She had seriously gone mad. _"For what?"

"Everyone has their own method of finding true comfort, James. I wanted to let go of everything that bothered me. Even for one second," she answered simply.

James grinned. "You sure are full of surprises."

"One doesn't have to be a Marauder to be full of surprises."

* * *

**A/N: Blah. This chapter is odd. But now they love each other. How cute. **

**Thanks Lauren and Crodo. Thanks to all my reviewers. **

**Keep sending in reviews! And if you haven't reviewed my story yet, REVIEW! **


	9. The Perfect Prize

**Take Me to Your Heart**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not the possessor of the characters, settings and such. Credit goes to J.K. Rowling. I do own my own plot and made up characters. **

**I Know I Know I Know. This song is so annoying but addictive and catchy. Thanks Crodo for playing it at Claire's party… Oh well. I like Tegan and Sara anyways – kind of. **

**Chapter 9: The Perfect Prize**

**Written by melancholic orchid

* * *

**

_The same as I love you you'll always love me too_

_This love isn't good unless it's me and you_

I Know I Know I Know, Tegan and Sara

* * *

"And Gryffindor scored!" 

The screams, shouts and jeers echoed on the Quidditch pitch once Gryffinodor scored another 10 points.

James scanned the cloudy sky for the Snitch to win the game.

"Gryffindor is on the lead with 60-50," said the announcer, Timothy Fraser.

James soared through the thick, misty clouds. "Come on," he grumbled, wiping his raven black hair from his face, "Come on Snitch. Come out, come out wherever you are."

Out of dumb luck, the golden Snitch shot up through the clouds and right past his nose.

"Hah! There you are!" He viciously swerved his broom in the direction of the Snitch.

"Slytherin scored! It's now a tie, 60-60," Timothy called.

Airborne, he ripped through the gloomy sky, catching quick glimpses of the golden beauty. Accelerating more speed, he chased after the Snitch.

"Come on."

"Slytherin scored again. Now Slytherin is in the lead with 70-60."

"Damn."

The golden Snitch was in arms reach. James removed one hand from the handle of the broom and cautiously reached out.

"Almost got it."

Suddenly, someone seared through the clouds, hitting James' arm sadistically.

"Shit!" he cursed.

The person who whacked his arm was the Slytherin seeker, Leo van Duke.

"Now my luck had to change," James garbled, clutching his sore, broken arm.

Leo saw the golden Snitch and flew after it. Regaining concentration, James too, followed the Snitch.

"Slytherin is still in the lead with 100-80."

"Crap. Didn't you guys listen to what I had taught you?"

In synchronization, the Seekers trailed after the Snitch. Leo deliberately bumped into James, trying to knock him off but James held on tight and didn't budge. With him being more experienced and skilled, he winged right in front of the Slytherin seeker, making Leo stunned and having a lost for concentration… for a few seconds at least.

James had caught up with the Snitch once again. He tried prying out his uninjured arm to grab the Snitch. He wobbled slightly, as he tried to hold and handle the broom with his broken arm.

"Urgh…" he grunted angrily. The pain seared agonizingly through his arm. But a broken arm wouldn't stop him. He reached out and…

"GRYFFINDOR WON!"

The shouts and jeers of the spectators filled the Quidditch pitch as James landed his broom on the sturdy ground. He raised the golden Snitch that was clutched securely in his hand.

_This is for you, Lily… my golden Snitch. _

_My golden angel. _

He smiled with triumphant and heartily congratulated this teammates.

James peeked through the scarlet and gold Quidditch cloaks and saw Lily running up toward him. He smiled toothily and walked out of the congratulating crowd of players and spectators.

"Good job," she commented.

"That's it?"

"No." She tilted herself to him and the couple enjoyed their first snog in public.

James didn't care if everyone stared at them. He won the game and got his prize. His arm was still in pain, but he ignored the anguish. James bent in closer, making it more zealous.

* * *

"Sirius," Remus said, "Can I talk to you for a sec?" 

"Sure."

Remus led Sirius from the noisy crowd of the celebrating Gryffindors and into the boys' dormitory.

"Something's bother you," Remus began.

"I'm sure you remembered our discussion in the train to Hogwarts, Moony," Sirius replied, slumping onto his muddled bed.

"Quite right."

"Yeah. So now, it'll just be you, me and that idiot, Peter. Jamesie ol' pal will be off with his new girlfriend Lily Evans, the Gryffindor nerd and beauty queen."

"You jealous?"

"No! That's not what I'm trying to get at." He stopped. "And I thought you were the most intelligent one out of the Marauders."

"Sorry, sorry. It just sounds like you seemed sort of… jealous."

"Well I'm not, okay?"

"Okay."

"It's just that… that… he's leaving me. Leaving us. Now's he off into this loony lovey-dovey world with Lily. I don't know. I'm just gonna miss all of the stuff and pranks we did back then… It wouldn't be the same without Prongs. It would just be Padfoot, Moony and – Wormtail."

Confusion plunged into their discussion as Remus paused and tried to come up with reasonable advice.

"I understand," Remus sighed, "But you know, eventually we would all have to go our own separate ways eventually. Things weren't what they used to be when we first started Hogwarts. Now we are mature enough to make our own decisions and apparently, James chose to be with Lily more than being with us. But he'll still spend some time with us and you guys could do those abhorrent pranks. Just congratulate him. Besides, one day, you'll be leaving us too."

"Geez, Moony. You sound like a freakin' mom for crying out loud. When were you so wise?"

"I don't know. I guess it's a gift."

Sirius smirked. "More like a _curse_."

"Things should work out eventually. You'll get used to it."

"Hope so."

* * *

"Was it just me or are you madly, desperately, crazily in love with James Potter!" 

"Um… it's just you?"

"Oh my god. You are so madly, desperately, crazily in love, girl!"

Alice hugged Lily jubilantly.

"You guys kissed! In front of everyone… Even in front of the Headmaster! What had gotten into your poor brain?"

Lily blushed fiercely. "I don't know, really. I guess it's just love."

"Love makes you crazy doesn't it?"

"Mmm hmm. You should know that, Alice. You've been in love with Frank since I can remember."

"I know. I just wanted to hear your opinion."

"I see." Lily nodded slowly.

"You better not be continuously snogging James Potter while you two lovebirds are patrolling the halls. Remember, your Head Girl duties are extremely important so don't take advantage of the fact that you two are on your 'midnight stroll'."

Lily chuckled. "I won't."

"I'm just making sure you don't."

"All right, _Mom_."

Alice smiled weakly. "Shut up."

"Well, I'm going to the Hogsmeade trip with him, obviously. It'll be our first date."

"I'm sure he'll make your first date something you'll never forget. Like the night you guys shared your first kiss."

Lily licked her lips, evoking the sweet reminiscence of the night of the Halloween Fest. "I don't know, but now that I think about it, I think that night was the most wonderful night of my life." She silenced herself. "Except for the encounter with Severus."

* * *

On the day of the Hogsmeade trip for autumn visit, Lily dressed as warmly and as beautifully as she possibly could for her first date with James. She smiled excitedly as she wrapped a star printed scarf around her slender neck to add the finishing touch to her attire. Beaming at her attempt, she wore a soft amethyst, woolen sweater with a pair of tight boot-cut jeans. She slipped her feet into a pair of pointy black boots and clutched onto a deep mauve purse. 

As she walked toward him in the corridor, he grinned generally.

"Geez, Lily. Do you have to look good in everything you wear?" he teased.

"For you, I would," she played along.

She grasped for his hand and they walked out to meet up with the other students that were going to the Hogsmeade trip as well.

* * *

"Well, if that's everyone, then you may all proceed to Hogsmeade in an orderly fashion," they heard Professor McGonagall say as they met up with the students, "Let us be off then." 

"What took you guys so long?" Alice asked, "You guys weren't making out on your way here, were you?"

James chortled. "I wish."

"Let's just say I took a little longer than I had anticipated just getting dressed," Lily replied.

"Silly girl!"

"Let's go to Honeydukes, Lily," James whispered in her ear.

"Yes. Let's," she smiled, "Do you two want to go to Honeydukes with us?"

"Lily," he muttered through his gritted teeth.

"That would be great! It could be a double date!" Alice squealed, "Do you want to, Frank?"

Frank shrugged his broad shoulders. "It doesn't matter."

"All right let's go!" Lily said as she held James' hand and walked down the cobblestones of the cozy street of Hogsmeade with Alice and Frank, trailing behind.

* * *

James didn't really like the idea of a double date. He wanted his first date as _just_ a date. Just Lily and himself. 

But he didn't want to make Lily feel miserable for her mistake, so he pasted on a sweet smile and walked calmly into the heart-warming shop. Honeydukes. He thought it was the most colourful, cheerful and the most scrumptious place he had ever been to. He loved the sweets. He liked the friendly shop-owners and loved the entire shop itself. Every time he walked into this shop, a grin would always shine on his face, even in the most pessimistic occasions.

"Come, Lily," he whispered, "Let's go get some of your favourites, Chocolate Frogs."

Lily licked her lips. "Sounds good to me. Let's go."

Lily took his hand as they walked toward the large stack of Chocolate Frogs. Lily beamed happily, taking several boxes of the chocolate candy.

James on the other hand, took a couple bags of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. The velvet texture of the bag, rubbed against his hand as he grasped for the last bag of candy.

"Are you done?" she asked, holding the Chocolate Frogs and other sweet, delectable treats.

"Mmm hmm," he replied, walking over to the cashier. They carefully placed their purchases on the lime green counter.

"That'll be 2 galleons and 2 sickles," the cashier said.

Just as Lily was reaching for money in her purse, James softly laid his hand on hers. "I'll pay for it," he smiled.

Lily smiled affectionately and mouthed out the word "thank you".

James reached for his wallet and placed the money on the French green countertop. The cashier took the money.

Cheerfully smiling, the cashier said, "Thank you very much and have a wonderful day."

"Thank you," the couples said simultaneously. They grabbed their bags of candy and walked out of the store and back onto the gray, cobblestone streets.

"Thanks again, James," she said.

"Not a problem," he replied, "I need to talk to you."

"I'm all ears."

James scanned the area, looking for a secluded spot. Laying his eyes at the forest nearby, he took her hand and led her to their destination.

Arriving at the forest, James and Lily sat on a large boulder. "There," he said, "This should be a pretty private place for now."

"So what are you going to tell me?" she asked inquisitively.

James inhaled deeply and began, "You know how this is our first date together, right?"

She nodded.

"Well… um… I didn't really agree so much with the idea of having a double date. It's our first date together and I wanted it to be just us. Only you and I. I thought you should know how I feel since we are together now, therefore we should get used to not keeping so many secrets from each other."

Lily nodded again and brushed her rose petal lips on his forehead. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I'm glad I got that off my chest."

Lily responded, "Why didn't you say so before?"

"I dunno. I just didn't want you to be upset I guess."

"Why would I be upset? How did I think about having a double date in the first place?"

He plainly shrugged.

"Well come along then," she said, hoisting herself off the large rock, "Let's go find Alice and Frank and I'll tell them that we're going out just as a couple, okay?"

"Sure."

* * *

Lily stepped into the Three Broomsticks and searched for Alice and her boyfriend. Smiling at her skillful spotting, she walked up to her best friend and sat down. 

"Hello, Alice. Hello, Frank," she greeted.

"Hi, Lily. Where's James?" Alice responded.

"Oh, he's outside," the green-eyed splendor replied.

Alice looked perplexed. "Okay then. Want a Butterbeer?"

"No, no. It's all right. I just wanted to tell you about that idea of a double date?"

"Yeah."

"The both of us decided that since it is our first date, we should spend it with just the two of us. I'm pretty sure I haven't offended you."

"No! Not at all! Of course you may go!"

"Thanks, Alice."

"Not at all. Have fun, dearie!"

Lily stood up and waved. "You too."

She walked toward the door where she had entered and pushed it open and met up with James. "There."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks Lauren! Thanks Crodo! Thanks to all you people who reviewed! Y'all so special!**

**This chapter is somewhat boring. It took so LONG to write because I have stupid school in the way. Well it's done. Finally! Ack! I really need to start making this story more exciting. **

**REVIEW! … uh... please review. **

**I got to stop with them darn ellipses (…). **


End file.
